1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a hand tool to provide a hand tool with improved characteristics, such as providing a firm grasp during use, cleanness-keeping capability, anti-corrosion capability, and clear indication of numerical size.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional combination wrench treated with surface polishing to provide a mirror-like surface. This may attract the user, and wrenches thus treated can be sold at a higher price. In order to provide the surface with an anti-corrosion effect, a deposition layer 2 (FIG. 1A) is applied after the surface polishing procedure to form a metal layer on the overall surface area of the hand tool. However, both hands of a user of the combination wrench may be covered in varying degrees with grease or oil and thus cannot firmly grasp the combination wrench treated with surface polishing and/or electric deposition. Others might be injured by a wrench falling from high places.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional combination wrench 1 having a handle 11 with embossed lateral sides 111 to increase grasp capability during use, but the result is found unsatisfactory during manual rotation of the handle. In addition, the user may feel uncomfortable when grasping the handle with the embossed lateral sides 111 and might even be injured.
FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional socket with an annular embossed section to increase grasp capability. The wrench (FIG. 2) and the socket (FIG. 3) are often treated with deposition (see the metal layer 2 in FIGS. 2A and 3A) to provide an anti-corrosion effect. The metal layer 2 is deposited in the embossed section and thus adversely affects the intended friction between the embossed section and the user""s hand. The costly embossing processing is thus in vain.
FIG. 4 illustrates a further conventional combination wrench treated with metal sanding to provide increased grasp capability. When the wrench is further treated with deposition (see the metal layer 2 in FIG. 4A) for providing an anti-corrosion effect, the irregular surface for increasing friction between the handle and the user""s hand is filled with the metal layer 2 and thus loses the required grasp capability.
FIG. 5 is a side view of a conventional socket with a numerical size (12) marked thereon. The mark (usually a cavity-like arrangement) of the numerical size is formed during formation of the socket by rolling. The surface of the socket is deposited with a deposition layer to provide a contrast to the mark of the numerical size. Nevertheless, the contrast effect is not obvious when the socket is not used in a bright place. In addition, the numerical size mark thus formed is not so easy to find by a skilled user over 40 years old.
The present invention is intended to provide a method for processing a hand tool to provide a hand tool without the above-mentioned drawbacks.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method for processing a hand tool to provide a reliable grasp capability after surface polishing and deposition of the hand tool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for processing a hand tool to provide a clear indication of numerical and physical size of the hand tool.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a method for processing a hand tool comprises:
(a) forming raw material into a hand tool;
(b) hardening the raw material formed into the hand tool by heat treatment;
(c) polishing a surface of the hand tool after hardening;
(d) depositing a layer of metal on the surface of the polished hand tool to provide an anti-rust effect; and
(e) sanding the deposited layer on the surface of the hand tool at a local area of the hand tool that is grasped during use.
The deposited layer of metal may be nickel or copper.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a method for processing a hand tool comprises:
(a) forming raw material into a hand tool;
(b) hardening the raw material formed into the hand tool by heat treatment;
(c) polishing a surface of the hand tool after hardening;
(d) depositing a layer of metal on the surface of the polished hand tool to provide an anti-corrosion effect; and
(e) sanding the deposited layer on the surface of the hand tool at a local area of the hand tool that is grasped during use.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a method for processing a hand tool comprises:
(a) forming raw material into a hand tool;
(b) hardening the raw material formed into the hand tool by heat treatment;
(c) polishing a surface of the hand tool after hardening;
(d) depositing a nickel layer on the surface of the polished hand tool to provide an anti-rust effect and then depositing a chromium layer on the nickel layer to provide an anti-corrosion effect; and
(e) sanding the deposited chromium layer on the nickel layer on the surface of the hand tool at a local area of the hand tool that is grasped during use.
A numerical size area of the hand tool is covered by a local sanding mask device before local sanding to thereby form a clear numerical size mark in the local area after local sanding. The hand tool includes an upper portion, a lower portion, and a mediate portion. The local sanding mask device comprises an upper cap for covering the upper portion of the hand tool and a lower cap for covering the lower portion of the hand tool. One of the upper cap and the lower cap has a mask member thereon. The mediate portion of the hand tool is exposed during the local sanding except for an area covered by the mask member. The mask member is configured to indicate the numerical size of the hand tool.
A hand tool processed by the method in accordance with the present invention provides reliable grasp capability, anti-rust capability, anti-corrosion capability, and clear indication of numerical or physical size.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.